


Salt. The Cast. Character Vignettes.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein one may meet the Characters of my slowly emerging drama "Salt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt. The Cast. Character Vignettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In the dark the first of Eru's children stirred. Morwe, was his name -after the fearless darkness which he loved and into which he was born. He felt the darkness around him, as the butterfly is aware of it's crysalis and pressing his will forth into the darkness, so his spirit quickened into life, and his body was made, but for the brief moment it took his body to be woven about him, his spirit was aware of the Song, that of Eru and the Valar and Maiar. An eternity it seemed, perceiving the echo of that mighty work. But when Morwe felt the demand of his body to return, and he withdrew to it, he did not resist. And before the earliest star kindled Morwe bent his will toward Eru in praise, for he felt the resonance of that great work in his very flesh, and was humbled and glad to be granted life, to live out his own song and fate. In the dark he listened to the rhythms within his body, his flesh which demanded the goodness of the blood within him, his heart which laboured. He was aware of the breath within him, listening to it issuing through his nose, and from his mouth. Morwe, the first to stir, before even the stars were kindled, was awake.

Rousing, and taking to his feet Morwe looked upon his wife where she lay under the light of the stars, and knew the first sadness of his life. The dark hair of Morye spilled about her noble face. Morwe strove his will toward her, but she had already fled too far for him to reach, he who had opened his eyes and drawn breath was now bound to the earth forever. Already he found it a great effort to strive his will far from his body, and he could never again hope to reach his essence toward the lightless ether Morye now relished beside the heart of Eru. And he looked too now upon his brethren where they were stirring nearby, their souls quickened by the starlight that fell upon them, and Morwe knew he was apart from them. Kissing them each in turn he turned away from them, and passed into the wilderness before his little brother Enel roused with the kindling of the first star.

(( _Morwe_ , trans: Dark. _Uvoliu_ , trans: Content.   



End file.
